


Love is a Loaded Gun

by Vinsachi



Category: Lord of War (2005)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Gunplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: - Я бы мог тебя застрелить, - сказал Джек, подходя сзади. – Прямо здесь и сейчас.





	Love is a Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is a Loaded Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392850) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



\- Я бы мог тебя застрелить, - сказал Джек, подходя сзади. – Прямо здесь и сейчас.

 

Снял с предохранителя – такой отчетливый звук; Юрий услышал его секунд пять назад, ну и что – в конце концов, Джек у него за спиной, кто бы приблизился к нему на достаточное расстояние, чтобы застрелить? А он знал: Джек не станет, не сегодня, и дай-то бог, никогда вообще.

 

\- И тогда кранты твоей карьере, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. Это был психологический трюк – типа игры в доверие; хотя, по правде, в момент, когда на тебя направляют пистолет, уже не важно, в какую сторону ты смотрел; захотят застрелить – застрелят, и все тут.

 

\- Все равно это ничего не решит. - Юрий не думал, что Джек хочет убить его. Ну, может, он и хотел, но это желание перевешивали многие другие вещи – его внутренняя цельность, его честь, способность смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале и гордиться им.

 

\- Потом почувствуешь себя как дерьмо. – Интересно, приходилось ли Джеку совершать убийства по долгу службы? Юрий тешил себя мыслью, что позже, вернувшись домой, наведет об этом справки, поднимет кое-какие контакты, и пусть выкладывают все, что им известно о Джеке Валентайне – все, чего нет в досье. Эта мысль казалась крайне привлекательной. А еще в ней было обещание заслуженного возмездия; Джек шпионил за Юрием, вторгался в его личную жизнь – если посмотреть с этого ракурса, выходит, в том, что Ева бросила Юрия, был виноват тоже Джек.

 

\- Да кто будет знать? - спросил Джек, и Юрию вспомнился тот день в Сьерра-Леоне: обнаженное лезвие у горла, и то, как Джек говорил (да чуть ли не кричал), что, мол, нет, он этого не допустит.

 

\- _Ты_ будешь, - ответил Юрий, чувствуя, как Джек подходит ближе – явный признак того, что намерения Джека расходились со словами. Зачем приближаться к противнику, если у тебя в руке пистолет, в самом-то деле. Чтобы убить человека, подходить к нему вплотную вовсе не требуется. И не важно, кто из вас двоих физически сильнее - все решает рука, держащая пистолет.

 

\- Я бы мог тебя застрелить. - Голос Джека понизился почти до шепота; сейчас он стоял прямо у Юрия за спиной.

 

Несколько дюймов холодной стали в нескольких же дюймах от его шеи: нет, этот пистолет явно не возбуждал. А держащий его человек мог бы – разумеется, не в таких обстоятельствах, но Юрий думал, что дело тут в другом.

 

Была разница между ножом (уродским, грубым, неэффективным, неаккуратным) и пистолетом (лишенным всех этих недостатков да еще имевшим свои достоинства сверх того). И да, да, ладно, сам Джек тоже добавлял ситуации остроты. Потому что вывести такого человека из себя – задача крайне непростая, и само осознание того, что Юрию это удалось, уже будоражило кровь.

 

У Юрия пересохло во рту, когда он почувствовал, как дуло упирается ему в шею (не самое удачное место для огнестрелки; глотки предназначены для ножей, не для пистолетов), почти лаская кожу, пока Джек не развернул Юрия лицом к себе.

 

\- Дай мне повод, почему мне не стоит тебя убивать, - потребовал Джек. – В голосе его сквозило нечто – Юрий и думать об этом не хотел – уже на грани истерики.

 

\- Плохой день на работе? – не удержался Юрий; да, он был на взводе, и да, может, Джек и пугал его немного, но ему хотелось другого. Вроде подтверждения: да, Джек и был вооружен – зато именно Юрий сохранял хладнокровие, держал себя в руках и контролировал ситуацию в целом.

 

\- Плохой месяц. – Рука Джека не дрогнула, но тон его голоса, его настрой на мгновение изменились, возвращая того самого непреклонного, законопослушного Агента Джека Валентайна, который никогда в жизни хладнокровно не убьет человека. – А теперь.-  И вот они снова вернулись к тому, с чего начинали. - Дай мне повод. И пусть он будет стоящим.

 

И тогда Юрий дал ему повод.


End file.
